After the Hunger Games
by Twi-Hard Vampire Girl
Summary: This is all the couples's lives after the Games have ended. Some couples include Katniss/Peeta, Glimmer/Cato, Clove/Marvel and many more
1. Real or Not Real? Proposal 1

I own nothing… BTW… just a heads up these stories are made up of my favorite pairings. (I know some are weird, don't blame me for having a weird mind. I know I do already.) They are Katniss/Peeta, Prim/Gale, Effie/Haymitch, Clove/Marvel, Glimmer/Cato, Annie/Finnick, Johanna/OC, Rue and Rory, and Foxface/Thresh…couples like them.

Peeta's POV

How will I ever be able to do this? Oh that's right… I can't. Sure I can survive the Hunger Games, live through being hijacked, and all that but I can't do this.

"Come on Mellark, man up. Just-just propose to-"

"Hi!" Prim said, skipping up the path to my house.

"Hello." I said stuffing the ring in my pocket.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Oh, okay. So are you going to give "nothing" to Katniss?" I hesitated.

"I don't have to tell you." I said in the kindest way possible, it made her laugh.

"Well, I'll be sure to hear from the future Mrs. Mellark after you give her nothing."

"Very funny." I mentioned humorlessly as I took out the black velvet box again.

"How's that funny?"

"She wouldn't say yes to me."

"Why not? You've dated for years, she trusts you, likes you, thinks you're awfully special…" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey how do you think I should propose nothing to her?"

"Hey, it's your proposal not mine." She rolled her blue eyes lightheartedly.

"I don't know what to do though…" I complained. She gave me a half-smile.

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors and who ever loses must come up with how to propose." I suggest as I smile at my hopefully-future-sister-in-law.

"You must think your idea is so brilliant. I'll take pity on you and humor you." I smile again as she gives in to my plan.

"Okay, on District 3. District 1, District 2…"

"District 3." She shows me her play as I show her mine.

"HA! Rock beats scissors." I taunt her.

"HA HA Thresh beats Clove!"

"Same, diff."

"I know." She answers as she prepares again.

"Wait what are you doing, I beat you."

"It's always been 2 out of 3." She states.

"Oh." I say defeated.

"Okay, District 1, District 2…" she starts this time

"District 3." She shows me her play again.

"Scissors beats paper." She announces in her frilly voice.

"Okay fine. One more time." I stare at her after she nods. She stares back and gives me an encouraging nod.

"…"

"You know I'm gonna beat you! You'll never win. You better start racking your brains Lemmark."

"Lemmark?" I ask her in a confused tone.

"Yeah, that's what Posy think your last name is."

"It sounds like it came from that place once called France." I roll my eyes

"…" I try to start again…

"Bring it Peeta Bread Lemmark." I roll my eyes again, when did she get this sassy?

"Alright, luxury is one, masonry is two, technology is three… and I'm so not doing this for you." She shows me her play one last time and I discovered a very important thing… I SUCK at this game.

"YES! I don't have to ruin my sister's proposal. You can do that on your own."

"Okay, you're really out of character today, what the heck is the matter with you?" I asked trying not to sound rude but my voice was harsher than usual.

"I guess I hang out with my friend Kenny too much." She explained. I looked at her confused.

"Here, here's a hint, say something to her that has sentimentality to it, but I'm sure you'll cover that with ease. Maybe include an inside joke or… you know say something to her that she remembers you for." She advised before she skipped off three houses down back to her house in the Victor Village.

"Sentimentality?" I whisper to myself.

Katniss' POV

I flipped through my book of important plants, people and berries as I hummed the tune to _The Hanging Tree_.

"Katniss Everdeen?" Peeta called. I looked up with a smile on my face. He looked rather serious and stiff. Before I could say anything he walked over to me and sat beside me on the bench in the park District 12 just built. We had to rebuild a lot after the bombing.

"You'll marry me. Real or not real?" he asked holding up a ring as he slid down on one knee. I clasped my hands over my mouth.

I never wanted to get married before. I never wanted to have kids. I never wanted a lot of things. So instead of boring him to death with my babbling I just responded.

"Real."


	2. Just Do It Proposal 2

Clove's POV

(July 29th)

"No, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to propose to me on Christmas that's just tacky." Glimmer responded.

"Are you taking notes?" Marvel whispered to Cato.

"Mentally."

"What makes it tacky? The ring is your present."

"Well come on, if that's the only present you get, then your boyfriend is stupid. And Christmas is a holiday meant to be celebrated for one thing not two."

"Of course Glimmer would say that." Marvel muttered.

"I think it would be sweet to propose to your girlfriend on your birthday. It shows the girl how special you think she is."

"I think _that's_ stupid." I reply.

"No, it's sweet." _Yeah, right_ I mentally add.

"What if the guy's birthday was on Christmas?" I ask.

"Well, than that sucks for him. If a guy asked me to marry him on Christmas, during, or before on his birthday, or all day if it wasn't his birthday I would say no. Unless I knew his intentions."

"I doubt he even knows." Marvel chided.

"I would tell him ahead of time. Otherwise I would breakup with him."

"I think if you told him ahead of time, he would breakup with you." I told her.

"Another way to propose in a tacky fashion is to have it on the big screen at a sports event. The matter is personal and the girl is forced to say yes or else she'll be booed."

"I kinda like that way, to be proposed in front of people." I say.

"Humph."

(January 31st)

I'm sitting in the park on a lovely winter day in District 2; the only thing that makes it unlovely is all the engaged couples walking by.

I'm not engaged. Why am I not engaged? I'm twenty-seven, I survived the Hunger Games (secretly, with fellow tributes Glimmer, Cato and my boyfriend Marvel, from the help of Enobaria, Gloss, Brutus, and Cashmere). Damn Marvel.

After I sat here for a while I decided I had enough, I was going to do something about my status.

(Later that day)

I found Marvel walking outside of his house, so I marched up to him and asked, well more demanded…

"When are you going to propose to me?" he looks bewildered at my question but gets calmed down enough to answer.

"I was going to propose to you in two weeks." He countered.

_Valentine's Day_ I mentally cursed.

All I did was glare at him; I glared a glare no one wants to even be in the same side of town with me when I do. He looks a little fearful, and sick.

"Or I can do it now." He offered. I smiled.

He took my left hand and bent down on one knee and said "Clove Fuhrman? Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I replied. He stood up and kissed me but I broke the kiss when I noticed something.

"Where's my ring?" he opens his mouth but closes it.

"I'll give it to you in two weeks." I rolled my eyes.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know, marvelous isn't it?"

"No." he winked then walked away.

Marvel's POV

After I was out of Clove's sight I ran, and I ran fast. I had to talk to Cato, I have no idea what to do I wasn't expecting that.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I know what not to do, propose to her on my birthday.

I wish I could've proposed the way I wanted to. Wait, I still can.

(Two weeks later/Valentine's Day)

Clove's POV

Today I am supposed to get my ring from Marvel; I have been waiting anxiously, trying to picture it.

When I get to his house I knock on the door, he answers it in the same moment.

"Why hello."

"Hello." I say walking into the house of my fiancé. But when I do I see lit candles everywhere, scattering the floor, tables, shelves, I'm surprised this place hasn't caught on fire.

"What the hell are you doing?" he took my hand and led me into the living room and got down on one knee and pulled out my ring.

"Clove Isabelle Fuhrman? Having you by my side is what completes me; I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?" I knelt down to his level.

"You know, I love you and I said yes before. But you're lucky."

"I know I am."

"No, I meant if you proposed to me this way before, being all lovey-dovey and all that… I most likely would've asked you to try again." I said honestly.

"So, is that a no?" I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"On some degree. But I'll still marry you."


	3. Cake Eater Proposal 3

Chapter 3 is here! Glimmer's POV

Cato and I have been dating for the past six years. Today is my 23rd birthday and so Cato is taking me to dinner.

Um, by the time we got our dessert Cato says, "Hey look at those fish." I turn to look behind me. All these fish are swimming around and they're all different colors. There's an assortment of blue's, green's, and even a silver one here and there. I turn back around to face Cato.

"Very pretty." I respond

"Not as pretty as you!" I smile and avert my eyes. I can feel the blush coming on.

We don't talk about very much during dessert, so we sit and eat our cake. I'm kind of an odd eater of cake… I eat the edges first, then the middle to save the best for last, but this time I just can't do it. I put my fork down on the table and look up to a confused Cato.

"That was very good." I explain.

"Glim, why don't you finish your cake?" Cato asks nervously.

"Oh I can't, I'm too full."

"Yes you can, no you're not, why don't you try?" he said in a rush.

"Cato, I can't I ate too much." I argue. Which is a first because I don't like to argue with him because it makes him upset and when Cato's upset I'm upset and when I'm upset I just look in a mirror and I'm set to go. My boyfriend on the other hand is a whole new story.

"Oh, pl-ease." He fights back. Fine, you wanna play that game? Well, batter up.

"Why don't _you_ try?" I retort.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." I sigh and roll my eyes angrily. Why is he doing this? He knows it will upset me. Is he trying to get rid of me? And on my birthday? How rude.

Suddenly he looks calmer and looks around the room.

"I need to… go to the restroom." He got up when I nodded. He turned around for a moment, "but I'll back. Try and finish your cake." He winked. I groaned when he left. I tried numerous times to eat some more but I failed miserably.

"May I take your plate?" the waiter asked but just then Cato appeared looking… different, odd, confused but then he caught on.

"NO!" he screamed, not only sounding like Amos Diggory but also drawing everyone's attention. He ran over to our table, took the cake out of the man's hands, and then pushed him over. Yep, we're never coming here again.

"Cato, what's the matter with you?" I yell. He looks defeated, sticks his hand in the cake and pulls out some object that's covered in chocolate but wipes it off with a napkin.

Many gasp, aww, whisper to each and stare at my widened eyes.

"Glimmer Rambin? I love you with all my heart; you make me the happiest and luckiest guy in all of Panem. Will you marry me?"

Everyone looks worried, like I'll say no. Though he might deserve it I look at him and say, "yes!"


	4. I Didn't Know Proposal 4

**Chapter 4, hope this one's cool too! Please note these are different time periods. Thresh's POV**

After a few years of dating Finch (aka the most beautiful, smart, kind, caring, etc. person in all of Panem) I'm going to propose to her. One problem… I'm insanely nervous. I talked to my friend Shaun, who helped set us up, about it and he was no help.

When I arrived at my girlfriend's house I saw she was asleep on the couch. Well, I thought to myself, I'll have to propose to her—now! She'll notice the ring sooner or later! I'm so smart.

I walked over to Finch, pulled out the ring, and got down on one knee.

"You don't know how much I love you. You are my everything and I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" I whisper. She still doesn't wake up so I carefully place the ring on her hand.

"I'm going home to tell my sister and grandmother." I continue to whisper. After thinking about it I say, "I'm sure glad no one heard that."

(General POV)

All throughout the day Finch had been talking with her hands, leans up against the wall and even barely glanced at her hand but she did not see the ring.

That night Finch and Thresh were going to meet up with her parents for a fun gathering. And fun it will be.

(Finch's POV)

I was sitting in my living room with my boyfriend and parents.

"So Mom, Dad, how are Amber and Maggie?" I haven't talked to them in a while."

"Amber is doing well, as well as Maggie. Oh, did she tell you she got a B on her science final? And as you know science is not one of her strongest subjects."

I gasp in joy, "No, oh my goodness! That's wonderful! When you see her next tell her I said congratulations."

"I shall!" Amber is my older sister and Maggie is my younger sister. Amber is twenty-eight and Maggie is seventeen. I'm, of course, in the middle at twenty-five.

Mom giggled nervously and looked like she was happy, confused, and anxious all in one.

"Fin, when did you get engaged?" she asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered warily. I'm not engaged.

"Finch dear, don't play dumb with us, we see your ring." Dad explained. I look down to see and engagement ring sitting on my finger. I keep my eyes away from my parents' to hide my confused and flustered state.

"When did this happen?" Dad pressed, sounding similar to Jack Geller from Friends. I'm blushing, I can feel the heat in my cheeks, no words coming out of my mouth because I don't even know what to say.

"Last night." Thresh answered for me. What? Oh man he must have proposed but I fell asleep.

I nod and give a fake smile. When my parents are talking about wedding details I sneakily kick Thresh but I'm the one who winces, he just sits on the couch looking smug. He takes my hand with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows.

I lean forward with my teeth clenched.

"When were you going to tell me we were engaged?"

"I knew you'd figure it out sometime."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I'll kick your ass for that later." I threatened but I smiled at my fiancé.


	5. Don't Wig Out About it Proposal 5

**I realize you might not like some of these couples I write about, and that's okay, if you don't you can skip past them or read them of course. It's your call.**

**Haymitch's POV**

When Effie walked out of the room I took the ring out of my pocket and looked at it for a moment. I heard her heals click closer though. What do I do? I hid the ring in a spare wig of her. I would have put it back in my pocket but she was too fast. Nice going Haymitch.

Today she wasn't wearing a wig, or makeup, she just her beautiful self.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she wondered calmly. No, no, no. I can't do this. Her pretty blue-green eyes are looking at me intently. And besides I just can't get the ring out of her wig and say "Effie will you marry me?" No, that's not likely. Smooth move Hay.

"Um… I can't remember." I lied.

"Oh, if you remember you can ask me." I nod. We sit on her bed silently.

After a while Effie announces she's going to make dinner. I agree and when she's gone I walk over to her dresser and try to get/find the ring in her wig. I do, but somehow it's stuck. Oh dear mother of Panem.

10 minutes later

I tried everything possible. Great so now instead of proposing to her with a ring it will be a wig that was on her dresser. That's _so_ classy.

Once again I hear her walking this way so quickly I lay down.

"Haymitch dinner is- what are you doing with a wig of mine under the pillow?" she inquires kind of amused and confused.

Think fast. "It helps me sleep at night." Dumb. That was dumb myself. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a small giggle.

She went to put the wig back, "Well, you're not sleeping n-" she started but then you hear a cling sound as something, of course, hit the floor. Just my luck.

Her mouth made the perfect 'o' as she gazed up at me.

I bent down to pick up the ring but stayed in proposing position, "Effie Trinket, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" there was a faint beeping in the background, we looked at each other for a moment attempting to figure out the sound.

"Dinner." She suddenly burst. I concealed my laugh as she ran down the stairs. Oh Effie, she's so original.


	6. Come Away to the Lake Proposal 6

This couple has never been established before, trust me I checked. I thought this couple would be kind of cute, kind of dorky. I plan to write about their first date, I already have it in mind. It'll be awesome! Alright, Rue/Rory

Rory's POV

I was paddling the canoe on the river as Rue looked at her reflection. She smiled briefly.

We were about in the middle of the lake and District 12. I picked this location on purpose. I thought if she wanted to bolt she wouldn't get the chance because we're in the middle of the lake, but then a though occurred to me.

"Hey Rue, can you swim?"

"Not well, but I can doggie paddle." She admitted.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Why?" I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you would leave if I asked you an important question."

"If you wanted to ask me an important question I wouldn't ditch you." She appeared slightly hurt that I would even consider such a thing.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way I just meant-"

"I know what you meant." She smiled the most beautiful smile.

The awkward silence left as quickly as it came; luckily and unluckily.

"Awkward silence." I said randomly. Rue laughed.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?"" she questioned as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Um… well…" I started. Come on man, just do it, I thought to myself. I ran my hands through the water then reached into my pocket.

"Rue Mitchells, I love you more than anyone. I think you shine brighter than any star. I've always thought that, and I always will. Forever and always. Will you marry me?" at first she looked shocked, _then_ happy, _then_ excited.

"Yes!" _then_ a disaster almost happened. I blame myself for dragging my hands in the water. My slippery hands almost dropped the ring in the water. I saw it temporarily fall and I also saw Rue save the day. I let out a sigh of relief. She caught it.

"Nice reflexes." I say, still panting, and my heart racing.

"Thanks." she slipped the ring on her finger and looked at me again. She looked ecstatic which made me smile.

"Can you forgive me for not getting down on one knee?"

"Of course." She replied sweetly.

"I love you." I tell her.

" I love you too."

Okay, _that_ was corny. I don't know what I was thinking.


End file.
